bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Jonah the Just
Skills and Abilities Pendragon Blessings Merlin’s Unveiling Visor Passing his hand across his armor’s visor the knight provides insight into the battlefield. By blessing his helmet, he gains supernaturally keen vision, able to easily see miles away and detect structural weak points and the integrity of objects. Guinevere’s Kiss Often times in battle the greatest threat to a knight can well be himself. Fires he starts may burn out of control, structures he damages may collapse upon him. But through this blessing a Knight can be certain that he will not accidentally seed his own demise. Blessing his armor the Knight becomes protected against heat and cold, smoke inhalation, stray electrical currents and any other random manifestations of force. They simply bleed around him, never penetrating his armor. Interdict A Knight who cannot defend his lord is not worth his title. Blessing his shield the Knight’s guard draws harm away from another and onto himself. This Blessing may be used against any attack, magical or physical, provided that the Knight is aware and could qualify as a valid target. The attack is pulled onto the Knight, who suffers all effects and repercussions. Sheathed in Air Whispering an incantation above his blade the knight renders both sword and scabbard completely invisible. This allows him to carry his weapons in broad daylight without worry. Unfailing Chassis A Knight’s armor is intended to protect his life, but armor that has become too battered and battle damaged can just as easily become a prison. By using this blessing on his armor the Knight can be certain it will not become his tomb. His armor becomes extremely durable and can deflect all but the most punishing blows. Greaves of Light It is said that King Arthur was given the gift of freedom by the Lady of the Lake, the blessing to move wherever he pleased. Though the Pendragon’s cannot replicate such absolute freedom, they can come close. Touching his Greaves the Knight blesses himself with heightened speed and mobility. Rocky cliffs and other such obstacles mean nothing to a knight with this blessing. Bathed in Dragon’s Fire The knight holds his blade before him and runs his palm across it’s length. As he does so the weapon bursts into flame. More importantly every sweep of the blade spews fire in great arcs, allowing him to attack from afar and set the domains of his enemies ablaze. Mordred’s Repost A technique said to have been born from Arthur’s traitorous son, Morded, this Blessing has more than once served as a reminder to Sorcerer’s, awakened or not, of the Pendragon’s power. It may only be used in response to a spell directly targeting the Knight himself, and only if he has a sword or shield drawn to defend himself. This blessing allows a knight to parry any magic, countering it completely and rendering it harmless. But that’s only the beginning, the parried spell rebounds, transmuted into a bolt of magical lightning that traces its way unerringly back to the caster. No magical shield or defense can prevent this bolt, as it rides back along the very sympathetic lines by which the spell was originally cast. Personality History Relationship Guide *Glacial Scar (Partner)